Love's Design
by babe in black
Summary: Adia Maro is your ordinary 14 year old girl, when on a cruise she meets the gorgeous 17 year old Sean Blackthorn and things take an interesting twist when they touch each other.................
1. Running away from it

"Oh my god", thought Adia as she ran through the corridors of the ship that she had been staying at for her cruise. "How could this have happened?" She asked herself, "Everything was fine and then I found "Him" This was not my perfect world at all! Sean Blackthorn was the cute guy that she had met on the first day of the cruise and now everything had gone wrong! He had ushered her in to a small corridor and just stared at her intensely and brushed a stray strand of hair that had sneaked out of her pony tail when their skin met and everything turned pink. Sean was surprised and then grabbed her to him and kissed her. They were kissing when she found something in his mind that scared her so much. "He was a vampire" She slapped his hand away and ran off crying... "Adia!" a deep masculine voice called. "Oh no" she cried mentally he had found her. She ran.

TBC


	2. Denial

"Adia!" shouted Sean again; he couldn't understand why she ran. He had first seen her at the evening dinner on the first day of the cruise; she had been wearing a red silk dress which had triangular patterns of gold sequins. It looked breathtaking on her. They had then started hanging out together, he could sense the shy attraction in her towards him and even now that thought made him smile.

He then saw a flash of black hair in the corner of his eye, and on spinning round he saw his love standing in front of him shaking and trembling while crying at the same time.

They stood opposite each other, neither uttering a word until Sean couldn't take it any longer and stepped forward to hold her. As he took his step forward, she stepped backwards. This happened many times until Sean using his inhumane speed grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Adia stood like this, in Sean's arms for a few seconds enjoying the soulmate connection until rational thinking fought over the cries of her heart and with much difficulty; she shoved Sean and sprinted off.

"Adia!" She kept on running, "Adia kept on running. "Adia, listen to me!" "Please, I love you" this stopped her right in her tracks.

"How can you love me already? You only just met me." She asked

"It was love at first sight" Sean replied

"I don't believe in love at first sight" Adia muttered

"How could you not?" Sean asked

"Love at first sight is not love but lust; didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

"My mother never told me much, but still, _I love you_"

"No you don't"

"Oh for god's sake Adia! You are my soulmate! I am meant to love you!" Sean exploded "You do believe in soulmates, don't you?" Sean ventured warily

"Yes, but I also believe that soulmates are meant to be loving, caring, _human_" Sean flinched.

"But as I can see, you are none of those things and so I do not love you and do not want to go out with you."

"How can you say that? How can you? We are meant for each other."

"Goodbye Sean Blackthorn"

"Goodbye Adia Maro"

-But not for long, mon amie-

Adia shivered and walked off.


	3. Dance and Identities

**Dance and Identities**

**Disclaimer: **_The main idea for this story is set around the book series The Night World which is created by LJ Smith. All characters in this story are all of my own including Sean Blackthorn and Adia Maro except a few which belong to LJ Smith which I will name at the beginning of the chapters in which they will be used. You may use my characters only if I give you permission I do not intend on making any money form this story or intend on making any sort of promotional materials from this story. _

Reviews – thanks to all of you guys that reviewed my story and by the way, mon amie means my friend in French.

Adia woke up to a beautiful morning, but unfortunately, her mood did not match the weather. She was feeling down and upset after last night and her break with Sean. Not that they were an item or anything.

She had to break it off with Sean because she was scared. Adia felt scared because Sean was a vampire, she felt scared because he was three years older than her and obviously was more experienced in the department of affection, love and most of all, the other thing which frightened her to bits. She was scared because she felt uncertain, unsure if he would find her attractive.

Of course, she never told him that but then again, he didn't really need to be told, he knew already of her uncertainties but then again Adia could always so easily forget that he was a vampire and not to mention that he was her soulmate.

Sean started pacing in his room for the fifteenth time. He was trying to think of a plan in getting Adia back into his arms. And then he had it.

"Oi! Jasmine! Wait up!" Sean called his friend. "Hey, Jas, you know you're a witch...,"

"Yes I think I know that" said Jasmine sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you know that spell that you learnt, you know the one, the glamour one..."

"Yes..." ventured Jasmine

"Well can you cast it one me? Pretty please?"

"Whatever for?" Jas inquired

"Look, I can't tell you, but please can you just do this for me" After looking at Sean's puppy dog expression, she gave in.

"Okay, okay, so what do you want to look like?"

"Hunky, but in a different way to me" Jas rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She clapped her hands and a green ball of fire appeared and she threw it at Sean.

"You're done!"

"Great!" exclaimed Sean while examining himself in the mirror.

"Hey, you know your glamour, It's the powerful one isn't it, the one that gives you a whole new identity?"

"Yep" Jasmine confirmed. Sean was relieved, this would give him a new identity and numb the soulmate connection.

"Have fun!"

"Thanks Jas"

"Anytime"

Sean walked up to the dinner party at the restaurant in his new body, where he knew Adia would be. He looked around for her but couldn't see her so he started to walk around. Then he heard the voice of his love, distraught and scared.

He sprinted to the source of the sound and saw Adia against a wall, scared out of her wits with an obviously drunk guy trying to lick her neck. Sean tried to control his anger and strode over to the drunk man and threw his away from her. Adia was his to protect and only his. Her scared face saw him and she stuttered a quick thank you. He put his arm around his love and gently but firmly steered her over to the bar where he bought her a soft drink.

Slowly after sipping her drink she raised her eyes to her rescuer and something sparked a memory but soon after, it went out.

"Do I know you?" she asked tentatively

"No!" his answer seemed to be a bit too tense but she didn't push it any further.

"It's just that I thought that I recognised you from somewhere, that's all."

"Oh right" said the man visibly relaxing.

"So, what's your name?"

"Er... Sam." After all this, he forgot all about the name and now he was called _Sam_?

"Hi, my name is Adia, pleased to meet you" She held out a hand. Now was the ultimate test, Sean grasped her hand, almost wincing as he touched her but there was nothing. Not even a spark.

Relieved, he pulled her up by her hands. "So you want to dance?"

"Sure."

He grasped his soulmate to him and slowly started to slowly dance.

"So"

"So"

"What kind of stuff are you into?" Sean inquired.

"Ummmmm...... Dance, music, singing, that kind of stuff" Of course Sean already knew that but he kept his secret.

"Oh right" He said.

When Adia went to bed she sat on her bed and thought about the day's events. She had to admit that the guy who saved her, Sam, was pretty hot, but now where as near as hot as Sean. Speaking of Sean, where was he?

**AN: Yay! I hope you like my chapter, I know that it is still pretty short but I am only 13 and have the concentration span of a sloth ( no offence to any sloth lovers)**

**I'm hoping to start chapter 4 next week as I will be on half term.**

**Lots of luv**

**Babe in black**

**xxx**


	4. Ther Truth Comes Out

**AN: I am so sorry that I couldn't write any faster but I hope you enjoy this.**

**Reviews: thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter three.**

Chapter 4 - The Truth Comes Out

Adia was getting worried now,

"Where is Sean?" She muttered to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going an bumped head first in to a very broad and toned chest.

"Oh um, sorry" she mumbled. She tried to walk off, but the man caught her, turned her around and said

"Is that the way to greet a man who saved you from a terrible fate?" Sam snickered.

"Oh! Um..., Sorry Sam" Adia explained flustered. "I was looking for... a friend of mine. You see...

Sam placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Why don't you come up to my room?" Sam inquired

"Well, Er......... why not?

Sam's room was incredibly cosy and warm even though it felt as if it belonged to some one else that she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on who.

While Adia looked around, Sam came up behind her, turned her and kissed her deeply.

"Wha..."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He then started to kiss down her neck and shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" were the gentle words that woke up Sam in the morning.

In front of him was a naked Adia screaming at him at the same time crying hysterically.

"Hey..." Sam stopped quickly as his voice had changed to Sean's. Sam bolted to the mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection. Sean Blackthorn was back. He turned quickly and dodged a heavy slipper being thrown at him, by a very angry and hurt soulmate.

"I hate you!" Adia sobbed "I thought you were Sam and...and you used one of your magic tricks to get me into bed! I can't believe you were the one that de-flowered me! I wanted my first time to be special...I wanted my first time to be special" Adia's angry tirade grew to halt as she began to sob as if her heart had broken into two. Sean scooted closer and wrapped his distraught love into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Shhhh, sweetie" Sean whispered and hugged her closer. He knew it must have been awful for her, and in the heat of the moment he had forgotten about the rule of glamours, they uncover the user when he or she have sex. He had also forgotten that Adia was only fourteen and he had made her engage in something a woman would do, not a child. He felt terrible.

Soon, Adia's sobs lessened to the occasional sniffle. Sean tapped into her mind to see what she was feeling; worry, sadness, uncertainty of her body, whether Sean would think she was beautiful or not. After hearing this thought, he pulled Adia closer whispering in her ear how beautiful she was to him. He also found that she was annoyed at herself for loving the experience of sleeping with her soulmate. Sean smiled at this and held her close.

"What am I going to do?" Adia ventured.

"About what honey?"

"I am now a complete whore for sleeping with a guy who isn't even my boyfriend."

"Well that's quite easy to solve baby" Sean chuckled

"What? _How_?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**AN: Hi peeps! I hope you liked that. I'm sorry it's really short. I'll try to write another chapter soon! **

**Luv **

**babe in black**

**xxx**


End file.
